The Hunger Games Alternate Ending
by blahXblahXblah
Summary: This is an ending I had in mind after I finished reading the first book of The Hunger Games series. You may or may not shed a tear.


I finished the The Hunger Games Series. I loved it! So I put my own little spin on the ending of the first book. Hope you like it. (Starts at the end of page 342)

* * *

"Greetings to the final contestants of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. The earlier version has been revoked. The rule book has stated that there may be only one winner. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor."

I look between me and Peeta as disbelief sinks in. They never intended for the two star-crossed lovers from District 12 to make it out of the arena. Well, only one of us now. Peeta sighs and starts unarming himself of all of his weapons that he had. He kneels down to take a hunting knife that was hidden in his right boot. He starts walking towards me and before I have time to think, my bow and arrow is pointed right at him. Peeta looks at me and smirks a little and starts pulling my bow downward.

"There can be only one winner right? Might as well be you." He says. "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire." He hands me his knife and I look down at it with confusion written across my face.

"Peeta, what are you doing?" I ask

"If I'm going to die, I want to be in your arms."

"What! No!" I exclaim. "It doesn't have to be like this! We can do this together!"

"No Katniss. You heard them. There can be only one winner. It might as well be you." He reasons.

"Peeta, please! I-"

"Stop Katniss. You have much more to live for back in 12. Think of what this'll mean for you, Prim and your mother. You all get to live in a life of luxury back home."

"But what about your family, huh?"

"Yeah, right. My mom betted against me, remember? We can't go and make her look like a fool now can we?"

I realize that no matter how much I beg and plead that there will be no changing his mind on the matter. I look between him and the knife he gave me a few times before taking a deep breath and nod. But before I make the final cut, I make a last ditch effort to change his mind.

I take his face between my hands and kiss him like I never kissed him before. I slowly let out my tongue to meet his and massage his with mine. It's a slow sweet kiss that ends all too quickly. One look in his eyes and I can tell that that wasn't going to change his mind.

"I'm sorry Katniss. It has to be this way." He says sadly. I slowly nod my hand and grip the knife in my hand. He gives me his right arm, and I slit down his arm. He falls to his knees as he slowly bleeds to death. I kneel to the ground and he lays his head on my legs losing life by the second. Tears that I didn't know I had were falling from my eyes.

Just like I did with Rue, I sing him a song. The one he says he heard me sing in school a few years ago. When I finish, it seems as if he's down to his last breath. And with it, he says something that'll surely haunt my dreams tonight. "Thank you. I love you, Katniss."

I sniff from the shedding tears. "I love you too, Peeta."

And with that, his heart took it's final beat and I'm alone now. I start sobbing uncontrollably and the canon fire only intensifies it. By the time the hovercraft comes to pick up Peeta, my eyes are as dry as the desert. I refuse to leave his body, holding on tightly for dear life. It's not until a Peacekeeper is dropped down to remove me that I let go. The crane comes down to get Peeta. I refuse to look as he ascends up to the hovercraft, disappearing into the sky.

A second hovercraft appears to get me. The victor of the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. Again, I refuse to get up from my spot. Another Peacekeeper is dropped down to get me. He picks me up and signals to be lifted up into the hovercraft.

The ride back to the Training Center is surprisingly short. Probably because I was asleep the entire time. The ramp drops down and I'm led back into my room, where Haymitch, Effie, Cinna and the rest of the prep team are waiting for me. Much to my own surprise, I embrace Haymitch and cry even more. I'm shocked to see that I have any tears left.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." That's all Haymitch says. It's all he has to say too. He leads me to my room to get undressed and showered. I sit in the shower for at least two hours. I turn the water off and step out. When I look at myself in the mirror, I see a girl who's been to hell and back and back again. I know after tonight that I'll be living in my own personal hell.

When I get to my room there's a note from Effie. It tell me that she has postponed my interview with Caesar until tomorrow night. Like I'll get a good night sleep anyways. I get ready for bed and get under the covers. I suddenly wish I had a strong pair of arms around me to chase away the nightmares that will surely come tonight. The last image I see before I drift off to a haunted sleep is a fully alive Peeta Mullark.

"You did the right thing Katniss. Don't ever think anything else. I'll always be with you no matter what. I love you."

"I love you too." That's the last thing I say before I drift off to a surprisingly peaceful night. I attribute that to Peeta chasing my nightmares away from me.


End file.
